Oh, Water (English Version)
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Water is important to everyone, especially to Sasuke and Hinata. /DLDR/English Version


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: This fanfic can make you crazy

….

Tabraklah dinding kekuranganmu.

…

Hinata was very confused. Before she did believe about fate or anything which in comics could make someone found her love or soulmate. However, her life by very bad fate results bad condition also.

Herself and her very-damn-handsome physical teacher, Sasuke Uchiha.

She did lie. Her teacher was very handsome, but very hate her, perhaps. Because for their first meet, Sasuke looked so awful. Hinata very sure that she did not any problem with perfect guy who instead looked like a deep reaper. So, when her girlfriends fallen in him, Hinata swore to make a distance with Sasuke. For her safety especially.

However, Hinata was always unfortunate if it was related to Sasuke, because that Perfect Creature of God who very handsome until could make every women dying only by looking him in her school, no, in Japan, forced everyone to join school physical extracurricular.

Actually Hinata did not has problem with that, but Sasuke forced her to join swimming extracurricular with arbitrarily, although he knew that Hinata hate water.

Maybe he was crazy.

It could be.

"Sensei, please. Could I join other extracurricular?" she begged.

Sasuke only looked her cold. Colder than water was in swimming pool. Perhaps it mean "No, you could not".

Hinata was nervous. Although Sasuke looked so sexy with wet hair and topless, showed his abs, water was her enemy. She could not live if must have a business with water too long time.

"No, you can't. Just enjoy your role right now," Sasuke answered and made Hinata became hopeless immediately.

"But, Sensei. I can playing volley ball as well." She tried did not give up.

"When I say, no, it means no." his eyes looked Hinata deeply. "And you must hurry change your clothes and go in before I pull you by force."

And Hinata saw no other choice.

…..

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Hinata coughed.

"Sensei, pardon me please." She started to cry.

KYYUUT!!!

Sasuke pinched her checks and Hinata was agape.

"It's only five minutes since you in this pool."

Hinata looked to Sasuke with scare.

"You know I am very afraid with water, don't you?" Then, she cried.

"I am afraid of water. I hate it."

…..

"If I become you, I'll very shy because crying and screaming in front a boy. It is very childish." Sasuke mocked her. Smoke of a cup of a hot coffee gathered those two people.

Since Hinata screaming and crying nonstop able, Sasuke decided to over their rehearsal and their enjoyed each coffee in a café where they attracted attention because of their looks.

I mean, messy looks.

"I already told you that I am afraid of water, but you keep forced me." Hinata defensed herself.

Sasuke looked her with disgust.

"What is exactly you afraid of water, Hyuuga?"

Hinata was shocked. She did not like when Sasuke called her by use her family name. Hinata felt different sensation, and it made her felt hurts.

"I ever saw someone died because of water." She answered. Her hands hold the glass tremblingly.

Sasuke looked at her, again, seriously. He started interested with Hinata's story.

"He died when he was swimming. He died because of water. No, it was because of me also." Her hands became more trembling.

"It happen when I was five years old. And he accompany me swimming in pool."

She started cried.

"I don't know why he die. And now I know that he has heart disease. And I remember that I forced him to accompany me when he was sick. I feel so guilty and when I see water, I always remember him."

Sasuke could feel Hinata sadness, so he touch Hinata shoulders and patted slowly.

"I know why you're afraid. I am sorry. But, that guy, who is his name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

…..

"HEEEEE???" Hinata was very shocked when saw a picture of a man and his duck style in Eiffel tower, Paris. It was Uchiha Itachi.

"So, Itachi lied to me? Oh, my Godness!"

"That time, we will move to Kyoto. Itachi very like playing with you, right? He just did not want to make you sad. So he pretended die like that, but he even made you have trauma. You also forget to me. These are that pedophile's faults."

Hinata almost screamed when remembered that Sasuke is Itachi's brother. Sasuke who trained her swimming when she was child.

"When I applied job to be teacher here, I hope you already become a great swimming athlete, but you even make me disappointed."

Hinata looked down when heard Sasuke speech. She finally understood the reason why Sasuke's face was so scary when they met.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care. You must become a swimming athlete and I will train you as hard as I could." Sasuke stand up and pull Hinata's hand.

"Sensei, where will we go? This I already 10 p.m."

"I don't care. C'mon Hinata."

"Nooooo, senseeii…. I wanna go back home!!!!"

At least Sasuke was happy, Hinata.

………

End

...

Ok, this is my first fic which I translate to English. I choose no comment. Not because I don't have anything to talk, but because the process is so hard and I have a lot of feelings until I can't express it one by one. So, I think keep silent is the best.

I am sorry, if there is grammatical error and typo. I hope in my next fanfic it will better than this.

Thank you or reading.

Sign

Fumi-kun


End file.
